wistful
by the littlest dreamer
Summary: Yassen's thoughts as he runs into Hunter's son. No longer a one-shot.
1. Stormbreaker

**Title: **wistful with a tinge of hope

**Author:** the littlest dreamer

_Warning: _Cross between the book and movie vers. Contains human!Yassen , a few spoilers and a drop of m/m.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Alex Rider at all. No copyright infringement intended.

**o-o-o**

When he first sees the boy, his heart nearly stops.

And it isn't just because the boy is casually manhandling one of the most deadly viruses in the world.

The face…it is as though Hunter is staring right back at him, taunting him. Yet the high cheekbones and rather narrow mouth, which the boy has probably inherited from his mother, is enough to bring him back from the past.

As he throws, actually_ throws_, the R-5 virus at him before turning swiftly around and running away, he is cut short from admiring the boy's nerve—and his rather handsome face.

o-o-o

He knows perfectly well that the boy will be at Sayle Tower, pulling the plug on Sayle's schemes. What he doesn't expect is for the boy to be hanging from the top of the 30 storey building, with only a rather thick wire preventing him from plunging to his death.

He does owe Hunter his life, and now the opportunity to save his _son's_ life is before him, and he grabs hold of those hands, pulling the boy to safety.

o-o-o

"You killed my Uncle, Ian Rider."

"Yes."

"One day, I'll kill you."

He nearly laughs out loud at that proclamation. It is poetic justice, perhaps.

But the boy looks so fiercely determined, so he doesn't laugh and undermine his word. He merely nods, sets his face into a stone and walks back to the chopper.

**End**

Sort of a peek into Yassan's thoughts. I'm not too fond of long thought-out pensive angst when it comes to the 'bad guys'. I like them slightly mysterious. ;)

And because I realized that I don't have the patience to write a novel. But, this could be the beginnings of one *shrug*


	2. Eagle Strike I

**Title: **wistful with a tinge of hope

**Author:** the littlest dreamer

_Warning:_ Contains human!Yassen. Dialogues are from the books.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Alex Rider at all. No copyright infringement intended.

I decided to continue and do a chapter 2 because this is _fun_~

**o-o-o**

When he next sees the boy, a Grach is held to his head, the boy's finger on the trigger. Perhaps, he muses, he shouldn't have been so amused when the boy declared his ambition.

For a moment, with absolute certainty, he feels that the boy will pull the trigger. Hunter's eyes, staring at him through the boy's, are icy and ruthless. But then the moment passes and he knows Alex will never wilfully kill. He can't.

And with soft, slick words, he convinces the boy of this.

o-o-o

"I do not kill children."

Yet, swathed in the traje de luces, the boy looks like one more than ever.

Rigidly, he watches the _child _stand fearlessly, foolishly in the middle of the bullring, unaware that he is going to die that night. He feels a twinge of anger, flaring hotly.

And then he leaves.

o-o-o

"MI6 know I'm here. They know all about Eagle Strike."

Observing the boy's conversation with Cray, he realises that while it is his resourcefulness which makes him invaluable to MI6, it is his ability to bluff unflinchingly which saves his life.

"He's lying."

And he has to watch Alex dragged away to a death more horrific than being skewered by a bull.

o-o-o

He is beginning to lose himself. He knows it. He can feel it.

When he hears the alarm—knowing, with perfect certainty, that Alex has escaped—and smiles, he realises that he is already lost.

"Because he's Alex," he says simply.

**End Part I**

Even shorter drabbles than the previous bit. Half of Eagle Strike. Next half will be in the next chapter. And after that, I desperately want to keep Yassen alive *_* but we'll see if I actually feel like writing anymore. ^_^

Oh and I changed the tenses of the first chapter, cos it feels nicer this way…I'd really appreciate it if you could review and tell me if this tense sounds fine? Oh and was the ending too fluffy? I tried to stay as close as possible to canon :S


End file.
